Just One Dance
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *Humanized* Edward shows Thomas a place that means the world to him...and then the two share a magical, romantic time together that they will never forget... *cover art belongs to Raphianna*


A ThomasXEdward fic for my friend, Raphianna! This was inspired by her artwork 'Just One Dance' on Deviantart- it's so cute! I hope you enjoy!

The cover image belongs to Raphianna, who has kindly given me permission to use it as a cover.

...

"So why did you bring me here, Edward?" Thomas asked his friend and boyfriend, Edward, as the two of them walked along a forest path towards a small opening.

The older male smiled knowingly as he came to a halt at the entrance to a beautiful glen, prompting Thomas to stop too. "Just look at the scenery, Thomas." Edward replied sagely- yet with a note of mystery that drove Thomas crazy. In more ways than one...

His companion sighed, and did so- trees stood proud and silent all around them- almost as if to cut them off from the outside world. Thomas couldn't help but feel disoriented just looking at them.

The sun's rays shone between the green leaves, creating a beautiful palace of peace, fresh air, and birdsong, which lilted from the branches above them. The warmth caressed Thomas' face, and a slight breeze brushed his cheeks.

He grinned.

Taking a step forward, he slipped on the mud beneath him. With a loud yelp, he landed on his backside...in the muddiest, wettest spot in the glen.

"Oh dear, Thomas- are you alright?" Edward asked him anxiously, holding out a hand to his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine," Grumbled Thomas, taking Edward's hand and allowing himself to be helped up. "I could have done without falling into the mud and getting filthy though. Thank you for helping me, by the way."

"You're welcome, Thomas," Replied Edward, smiling, before kissing Thomas on the lips, making him blush.

"So, to ask again, why did you bring me here?" Thomas asked, putting his hands on his hips. Edward smiled guiltily.

"Well, I just thought that I would share this place with you, Thomas- is that a crime?" He asked innocently.

"No- just...confusing." Thomas answered honestly.

"Don't be confused, Thomas," Replied Edward passionately, taking Thomas' hands in his own. "This place...ever since I found it, it came to mean a lot to me. It became a place close to my heart- so close, in fact, that I couldn't share it with anyone. Not even my closest friends." Edward's smile radiated all the love and warmth that he felt for his younger companion. "But since you're the person closest to my heart, Thomas...the one I treasure most of all, I thought that it fitting that I share this place with you and you alone."

Thomas' eyes filled with tears, and he threw his arms round Edward in a warm, tight, affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks, Edward...I love you," He said sweetly, smiling up at his friend, mentor and lover.

Edward smiled back. "I love you too, Thomas." But then, he suddenly did something unexpected- he knelt down on one knee, as though he was...

At first, Thomas was shocked- Edward...was he going to propose? He loved Edward so, so much- but he wasn't quite ready for that sort of commitment yet!

Instead, Edward took his lover's hand, and kissed it tenderly. Thomas relaxed and smiled- he was overreacting...although; he knew what his answer would be- whatever Edward would ask.

"Thomas, will you do me the honour of sharing a dance?" Edward asked, looking up at his boyfriend's blue eyes- which sparkled with delight.

"...of course..." Thomas replied, breathlessly. "I'd love to dance with you,"

With those magic words, Edward sprang up, and gently took his beloved's hand in his own- putting the other on Thomas' waist. Thomas blushed, before putting his free hand on Edward's shoulder.

Then, effortlessly, they took off into a waltz across their own private green ballroom, with the birds composing the melodies of romance and life, the sun beaming its warmth onto the happy couple and the raindrops on the grass sparkling beneath them- like the eyes of the couple waltzing across the Earth's floor.

All whilst the trees stood to attention like soldiers, ensuring that no one would ruin their beautiful and romantic dance.


End file.
